


Good For Me

by NeonSauce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, ITS JUST PORN OH MY GOD, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators, baby's first pwp, the name i had for this is the fucking shrug emoji cause thats my moral situation writing this, the title is garbage forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: “Please.” Yuuri groans. “Fuck my throat Vitya.”Time stops.It takes Yuuri a second to realize what he says, and panic flares in his chest immediately. “Sorry-” he starts, but Victor grabs his chin and kisses him viciously, licking into his mouth and biting on his lip hard enough to bleed.“God.” Victor breathes, pulling away slowly. “What did I do to deserve you?”Or; I wrote porn on Christmas Eve for Victor's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday vic here's some hardcore smut lmao

Sweat drops to the floor. Yuuri’s breath escapes in ragged pants. The vibrator continues to hum inside him, unrelenting.

He cums, eyes screwed shut, tears streaking his face, a sob wrenching from his throat.

The vibrator doesn't stop, beautifully torturous pleasure courses through him, and Yuuri’s back arches, his moan breaking half way through. 

_“Look_ at you.” Victor says breathlessly. “You're stunning.”

“V-V-Vic-” Yuuri starts, but then Victor presses down on the remote and Yuuri wails, thrashing against his restraints. His arms are bound behind his back to the frame at the foot of Victor’s bed, his feet held in place by the spreader bar, and a small egg shaped vibrator pressed inside of him, humming merrily inside of him. _“Please.”_ Yuuri begs.

“Please? What do you want?” Victor teases, pacing in front of him. He's still fully clothed - the bastard - and completely put together and it's way hotter than it should be. “You've already cum once, what more can I give you?” He smiles, razor sharp and dangerous and Yuuri shakes. “Use your words Yuu~ri.”

“More, I want more, _Victor_ ple-” Victor ups the speed on the vibrator again, and Yuuri bucks his hips forward, straining against his bonds. His knees rub against the hardwood, his back aches with the pull. All of it pools in his gut as white hot pleasure, melting his brain and tingling down to his toes. 

“Don't you think it's unfair, that you've already cum once but I haven't yet?” Victor muses, putting a finger to his lips thoughtfully. Yuuri whines, and Victor’s eyes sparkle. He squats down, putting his lips to Yuuri’s ear. “I'll give you what you want,” he purrs. “But only if you can satisfy me. Deal?”

“Yes, please _yes.”_ Yuuri gasps, and Victor leans back and smiles, the pride in his eyes making Yuuri’s toes curl. 

“Good boy.” He says gently, kindly, carefully. It makes Yuuri’s head spin, and he manages a dopey smile back at Victor. Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, stands, and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out. Yuuri whines and reaches for it, and Victor meets him in the middle, stepping forward and letting his tip touch Yuuri’s lips. “What do you say?” He gently reminds.

“Thank you.” Yuuri breathes, and lets his mouth fall open. Victor grips Yuuri’s head, and fucks his cock into Yuuri’s mouth, shallowly and quickly. Victor groans, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hair.

“God, so good, you're so good Yuuri.” He groans, eyes screwed tight. Yuuri hollows his cheeks and sucks, and Victor shouts, doubling over. “Tap your f-foot if you need m- _ah,_ m-me to stop.” Victor grinds out, pulling his dick gently from Yuuri’s lips. His face is flushed, he’s panting, but his eyes are both hard and soft, loving and lustful. “Ready Yuuri?”

“Please.” Yuuri groans. “Fuck my throat Vitya.”

Time stops.

It takes Yuuri a second to realize what he says, and panic flares in his chest immediately. “Sorry-” he starts, but Victor grabs his chin and kisses him _viciously,_ licking into his mouth and biting on his lip hard enough to bleed.

“God.” Victor breathes, pulling away slowly. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Yuuri relaxes, and smiles. “We aren’t getting any younger thinking about it, y’know.” He teases breathlessly. He regrets it immediately when Victor thumbs the remote again, increasing then decreasing the intensity in a breath, just enough to make Yuuri shout and shake. 

“I don’t think I like your tone.” Victor drawls with a smile. “Let’s try and fix that.” And then he thrusts fully into Yuuri’s mouth, the head of his dick pressing against the back of Yuuri’s throat. He settles on a pace, brutal and relentless, thrusting harshly and deeply. 

Yuuri chokes on it, moaning and shaking. He feels absolutely _filthy,_ the toy in his ass buzzing sweetly and Victor’s hands tight in his hair, hips snapping forward, the tears streaming down his face mixing with the drool dripping off of his chin. Victor pulls his hair and Yuuri pulls against his restraints and he sobs around Victor’s cock as it slides so perfectly in his mouth. 

“Perfect, you’re so good to me Yuuri so _lovely”_ Victor’s babbling now, his thrusts growing sloppy and desperate. He’s close, Yuuri can tell, and he lets just the slightest bit of teeth drag against the side of Victor’s cock. 

That does it, and with a deep guttural groan that sends chills down Yuuri’s spine Victor comes, doubling over and forcing Yuuri’s head down to the hilt of his cock. Yuuri swallows and swallows, breathing shallowly through his nose until Victor gently pulls him off.

“God…” Victor breathes, looking down at Yuuri almost reverently. He brings his hand down, gently thumbs Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri leans into the touch. “Look at you.”

“Victor.” Yuuri pleads, hips thrusting up into nothing. “I need, _please_ Victor-” He cuts himself off with a wail when Victor kneels down and wraps his hand around him, stroking him firmly, just slightly off with the rhythm of the vibrator.

“Let yourself go Yuuri.” Victor purrs. “You were so good for me. You can come.” Victor twists his wrist and flicks the speed of the vibrator up to the highest and bites down on the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s vision goes white, blood rushes in his ears, and something warm and tingly and just right shoots to the tips on his fingers and toes. 

When Yuuri opens his eyes he’s in bed, and the water’s running in the bathroom. His limbs feel pleasantly heavy, and the sheets are nice and cool against his skin.

“That was wonderful.” Victor quietly says as he slips into bed. Yuuri hums and curls into him, pressing his head into the crook of his shoulder. “Thank you.” Victor murmurs against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Happy birthday.” Yuuri sighs, and they both fall asleep soon after, cradled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also highkey projection of my own kinks but o well
> 
> dont subscribe to me if youre looking for this stuff, i like never write it
> 
> follow me at neonsauce.tumblr.com for wholesome yoi, not this kinky shit


End file.
